Karma
by DehSpieller
Summary: Eram um do outro, como sempre foram antes, só que oficialmente. Agora Sasuke só queria chegar ao lugar onde teria sua lua de mel, mas isso parecia cada vez mais impossível.


**Disclaimer**: Hinata está sentada observando seus companheiros de time treinarem quando Naruto se aproxima.

**Naruto**: Hey, Hinata-chan, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, mas não sei como começar...

**Hinata**: (corando) po-pode dizer, Na-naruto-kun °o°

**Naruto**: é que... Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são do Kishimoto e ninguém tasca, pronto falei /o/

**Hinata**: e.e'

**Notas iniciais:** Parabéns K-chan ;3~ A capa está no meu profile, passa lá ver 8D

**2)** Hey, eu estou fazendo uma votação no meu profile pra decidir qual a minha próxima longa, fãs de Naruto, votem /o/

_Dicionário:_

_Kami-sama: Deus  
__Arigatou: obrigado  
__Gomen ne: desculpe-me  
__Hai: sim  
__Irashaimase: bem-vindo  
__Sayounara: adeus  
__Kuso: droga  
__Aishiteru: te amo  
__Aishiterumo: te amo também  
__Ohayou: bom dia_

_#Here by me – Three doors down#_

_Capítulo único – __Karma_

Finalmente, o tão esperado dia chegara. O sol nascia tímido, escondido entre algumas nuvens brancas, tão fofas como algodão. Nas ruas de Konoha, os moradores andavam, olhando para cima certamente assustados pelos enfeites que anunciavam que finalmente era o dia, depois de tantos preparativos, correria, sustos, acidentes, (quase) decapitações não estragariam nada. Aliás, nada no mundo poderia estragar aquilo, que era muito bem exemplificado por uma sakura desenhada no meio de um leque vermelho e branco: Casamento do último Uchiha vivo.

No topo do prédio Hokage, tudo já estava pronto – os preparativos ocorreram durante a madrugada e terminaram poucos minutos antes do amanhecer. Lá iria ocorrer a cerimônia pequena, para alguns convidados especiais selecionados a dedo – os outros trezentos teriam que assistir do chão mesmo. Para a felicidade deles – e alívio, pois nenhum teria paciência para assistir o casamento inteiro – seriam guiados para a festa onde os poucos escolhidos – duzentos ou quatrocentos – aproveitariam a maior festa de casamento que Konoha já vira.

Tal coisa aconteceria no bairro Uchiha, que fora limpo, preparado e aberto, para tirar o estranho cheiro de decomposição que ficara no local. O sangue que ficara lá quase já havia desaparecido, só umas boas esfregadas. O cheiro fora um problema maior, contudo nada que um pouquinho de sol – sabão, bucha e um produto anti-mofo – não resolvesse.

Yamato fizera o grande favor de construir um palco, mesas, cadeiras, suportes para flores, para luz, um arco ornamentado para os noivos, uma cabana e uma cama redonda – mas essa era uma surpresa para a noite de núpcias.

Agora é uma boa hora para dizer quem estava no comando de tudo. Era óbvio, Yamanaka Ino estava cuidado dos preparativos, desde o enfeite do sapato que Sakura iria usar – no casamento, havia mais alguns preparados também, um para a recepção, um para tirar as fotos, outro para o começo da festa, para o final dela, para a saída, para a chegada em casa, para a noite de núpcias... e por aí vai – até o 'ninho de amor' do casal.

Como estavam no meio da primavera, as árvores haviam florescido e a paisagem naturalmente verde de Konoha ganhara um toque de cor. Amarelo, Branco, vermelho, azul e rosa. Muito rosa. As Sakuras dominavam a paisagem no bairro Uchiha, ficando realmente a cara do casamento da Haruno – não que Ino não tivesse articulado as datas, ela o fez – e trazendo um pouquinho de vida àquele bairro morto – literalmente.

-Você deveria entrar para o negócio, Ino – Tenten comentou, observando o bairro Uchiha finalmente terminado.

-Se eu tiver que fazer isso de novo, eu me mato – respondeu a loira, arrumando um dos laços rosa num enfeite de mesa. Queria se certificar que estaria tudo perfeito – Sakura fará meu casamento, vou fazê-la sofrer – arregalou os olhos e riu, uma risada estranhamente maléfica que fez Tenten dar um passo para trás.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Ino-chan? – Sai murmurou, aproximando-se dela com seu típico sorriso falso. A loira fitou-o de cima abaixo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Sexo selvagem, por favor – sorriu para o moreno, que permaneceu em silêncio. Tenten deu outro passo para trás.

oOoOoOo

O sol estava baixo, deixando o céu pintado em tons alaranjados, os passarinhos cantavam alegremente e as arvores farfalhavam com o vento leve, o tempo perfeito para o casamento. Todos os cálculos da loira tiveram resultado, provando para seus amigos que colocar '17:13' no horário do convite de casamento não era idiota – embora soasse.

Sasuke já estava posicionado na frente da Hokage, estralando os dedos nervosamente, olhando pelo espaço vazio em direção a rampa que levava ao topo do prédio. Mordia o lábio inferior, seu terno branco impecavelmente limpo, sapatos e camisa igualmente, enquanto sua gravata se destacava em um vermelho intenso.

Eles haviam passado por muita coisa juntos para chegar até ali, ele jurava que iria entender se ela dissesse não e fugisse. Não gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas entenderia. Nem a tinha visto nos últimos dias por causa dessa correria, havia esquecido do gosto de seus lábios já, precisava de uma lembrança diária – melhor, de hora em hora – iria conversar com Sakura sobre isso assim que pudessem passar mais de dois minutos juntos e sem vigilância.

Olhou para os bancos. Achava incrível, mas de seus amigos mais próximos, ele não seria o primeiro a se casar. Bando de apressadinhos, pensou. Nas cadeiras da frente, acomodados com certo glamour, estavam Neji e Tenten, o primeiro com um terno azul marinho com finas riscas brancas – quase invisíveis – uma camisa social branca e uma bela gravata em um azul-petróleo metálico. Sua mulher usava um belo tomara-que-caia até os joelhos, vermelho e drapejado, um sapato de salto agulha prateado, combinando com seus brincos e colar, que ganhara do líder Hyuuga como presente de casamento. Neji já admitira, ela estava estonteante. De mãos dadas, conversavam baixinho, comentando coisas como sua última missão, coisas que fizeram na última noite e o que fariam na seguinte.

Logo ao lado estava Naruto: terno preto, blusa laranja, gravata com espirais – a cara dele, ninguém descobrira como sua esposa não saíra correndo de vergonha ainda. Hinata, por sua vez, tinha as bochechas coradas naturalmente, o vestido era decotado e mais curto que o de Tenten, valorizando completamente seu corpo.

Novamente fitando o meio vazio, onde um tapete vermelho e várias flores decoravam o caminho pelo qual a noiva entraria. Olhou no relógio, ela estava atrasada. Okay, essa era a magia da noiva, se atrasar. E se ela não fosse vir? E se ele for envergonhado na frente de Konoha – Suna e outras mini vilas que estavam lá – inteira? E se Ino resolvesse descontar sua raiva nele?

-A noiva está chegando! – anunciou uma menina que subira correndo a rampa.

-Que bom, achei que eu ia ter que casar o Sasuke com minha garrafa de sake – resmungou Tsunade e Sasuke teve que admitir que esse pensamento passara por sua cabeça. Mais de uma vez.

A marcha nupcial se iniciou, a noiva chegara. Finalmente, como exclamara Tsunade atrás do noivo. Os pais da menina tinham os olhos cheios d'água ao ver sua pequena rosada alcançar o topo do prédio, enquanto Sasuke ficara boquiaberto no mesmo instante.

Sakura tinha os cabelos presos num coque, o véu cobrindo então metade e suas costas. O vestido era um tomara que caia repleto de pedras e com uma saia de cetim que caía até seus pés.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desse lindo casal em sagrado matrimônio – Tsunade começou, sorrindo, até fitar os rostos dos dois, emergidos um no outro – eles nem estão me ouvindo, não é?

Algumas pessoas negaram, outras deram ombros. Ino sacudiu a cabeça, não fora uma boa idéia deixar que ela bebesse, no final das contas.

-Okay galera, estamos aqui as 17:14 para realizar o casamento desse emo lazarento com minha aprendiz imprestável – sorriu novamente. Sai teve que segurar a Yamanaka pela cintura com força para que ela não se levantasse dali e voasse no pescoço da hokage.

Sakura e Sasuke realmente não ouviram nada. Para a sorte a deles. Apenas trocavam olhares apaixonados. Talvez estivessem esperando palavras-chave, como 'amor', 'você' ou mesmo seus nomes para voltar a olhar para a Hokage.

-Então, sacumé né, depois de cinco anos essa coisa voltou, todo emo, pediu perdão pra ela e, mesmo ninguém acreditando, ela perdoou ele – fez silêncio por alguns segundos – provando que burrice não tem limites.

-Tsunade, fique com o PLANEJADO! – gritou, a hokage apenas suspirou.

-Okay okay – girou os olhos – e o matrimônio é um laço de amor – os dois se viraram para a frente, encarando emocionados a loira agora. É, era uma palavra-chave – que unirá essas duas almas apaixonadas para sempre.

-As alianças – Neji entregou para Tsunade. A idéia era que Naruto entregasse, mas ele conseguiu perder um papel com o desenho das alianças em três minutos. Sábias mentes dizem que ele trocou por ramen.

-Sasuke Uchiha, você aceita essa inútil que passou todos os momentos críticos segurando uma kunai e gritando por socorro como sua legítima esposa?

-Eu aceito – esboçou um sorriso para sua linda noiva, quase esposa.

-E você, Sakura Haruno, aceita esse cara de sexualidade suspeita e que chama seu sharingan de 'estrelinha cuti-cuti' e que solta purpurina?

-Aceito – lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto corado.

-Troquem as alianças e falem o que tem que falar... –Ino suspirou, mas pode ver a luz do último raio de sol refletir nos diamantes do anel da amiga. Então ficou emocionada, tudo dera certo. Até agora.

-E eu os declaro marido e mulher, podem dar uns pegas – aproximaram-se e colaram seus lábios por um segundo, então todos levantaram e aplaudiram. Finalmente estavam casados e no tempo marcado – podemos ir pra festa agora?

-Hinata-chan? – Tenten se aproximou da amiga, enquanto seus respectivos maridos caminhavam mais a frente – por que será que a Sakura não reclamou quando ouviu a Hokage-sama falando aquelas coisas do Sasuke?

-Porque é verdade? –Respondeu Neji, atento a conversa.

-Sabe como é a Sakura, devia estar pensando em outra coisa – respondeu a morena, enquanto Naruto segurava sua mão.

-Pelo visto, ela estava ouvindo outra coisa... – concluíram os três.

-Podemos ir para a festa? – a Senju perguntou para a Ino pela quinta vez em cinco segundos.

-Sim, estamos indo!

-Festa galera, vam'bora – gritou para a multidão que esperava na frente do prédio, bloqueando completamente a passagem.

**oOoOoOo Casamento na cabeça de Sakura oOoOoOo**

Tsunade estava em sua frente, fitando-lhe com um amor quase maternal. Todos estavam ansiosos esperando pelas palavras da hokage.

-Amigos e amigas, estamos aqui nesse belo entardecer para realizar o casamento de Sasuke 'pintudo' Uchiha e Sakura Haruno – ela pode perceber Ino quase voando em sua direção. Hahá, estava com inveja, ela iria ficar com o Uchiha enquanto a amiga ficaria com o Sai – Mesmo depois de muito tempo, cinco anos, o amor verdadeiro sobreviveu. Sasuke gostoso perfeitoso invejável e lindo voltou pedindo perdão e ela aceitou, provando que ela era a melhor entre todas as outras, há, todas vocês, losers!

-Tsunade, fique com o PLANEJADO! – gritou, a hokage apenas suspirou.

-Okay okay – girou os olhos – e o matrimônio é um laço de amor que unirá essas duas almas apaixonadas para sempre.

-Sasuke Uchiha, você aceita essa guria que te ama mais do que todas as invejosas?

-Eu aceito.

-E você, Sakura Haruno, aceita esse cara que já foi considerado pela revista 'Ninjas' como o mais sexy, gostoso, perfeito, pintudo, orgasmático vai lá guria e é claro que eles não estão mentindo como seu legítimo marido pintudo para a eternidade?

-Aceito – corou. Tsunade devia estar bêbada.

oOoOoOo

Festa. Dança. Comida e bebida. Principalmente, bebida. Já se passara muito da meia noite e havia ninjas bêbados perdidos por todo o bairro Uchiha. Tudo sempre começava bem organizadinho e terminava uma bela anarquia, principalmente na hora de jogar o bouquet. Mulheres em desespero se batendo e kunoichis não são o tipo de mulher que alguém quer ver brava.

No final das contas, quem pegou o bouquet fora Shino. Sim, Shino. E ele nem estava no meio das mulheres, não estava nem perto delas, estava do outro lado do bairro Uchiha, a cerca de um quilômetro delas. Sakura exagerara um pouco na força.

E finalmente chegou a hora que Sasuke tanto esperara, a hora que eles iriam para casa e teriam sua noite de núpcias. Não que eles tivessem esperado o casamento para ter sua primeira noite – não esperaram – contudo não se viam direito desde que começaram os preparativos. Ele pensava todos os dias quando dormia em sua cama que deveria ter esperado mais um mês para fazer o pedido, pelo menos assim iam poder curtir mais um pouco.

Mas bem, a cagada já estava feita e estavam indo embora. Estavam quase chegando na saída do bairro Uchiha – obviamente não passariam a noite de núpcias ali no bairro, havia uma casa reservada para eles do outro lado da cidade para passarem a noite antes de irem para uma pousada onde seria sua lua de mel – realmente quase saindo, quando foram parados por um grupo de pessoas que Sasuke não fazia idéia de quem eram.

-Como você está linda!

-Parabéns recém casados.

E outras frases clichês. Sakura pode ver uma pequena veia saltar na testa do Uchiha quando pediram para que fossem tirar fotos. Mas não ali, tinha que ser embaixo de uma cerejeira num lugar iluminado como se fosse dia. Porque não tiraram a foto de dia então?

Levaram-na e o deixaram sentado em uma mesa, fitando algumas pessoas que ainda dançavam. E ele esperou.

Havia-se passado vinte minutos quando a noiva voltara sorridente, aproximara-se dele e segurara sua mão, beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

-Vamos agora? – perguntou, ainda calmo, observando-a concordar com a cabeça – ótimo.

Deram dois passos antes de serem interrompidos por mais um grupo de pessoas querendo se despedir da noiva – por sorte ele era normalmente ignorado. Sorte da pessoa, não da dele, alguém iria perder os dentes da frente no mínimo. Mais vinte minutos esperando, tempo em que seu maxilar rangera.

Respirou fundo quando a viu se aproximar, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e socou a mesa ao seu lado quando ela foi parada por sua mãe e seu pai. Quantas pessoas ela teria que cumprimentar antes que eles pudessem ir embora? Agora entendia o porque de Itachi ter matado o clã inteiro, agradecia não ter parentes para cumprimentar agora. E ai de quem resolvesse ressuscitar agora. Aproveitou o tempo vendo Ino e Sai se pegarem num canto escuro.

-Pronto amor, vamos? – já havia se passado uma hora desde que ameaçaram sair antes. Uma hora.

-Por favor.

Nem deu um passo, pois viu Ino se aproximando deles. Oh noes, mais uma coisa agora.

-Sakura, porque não trocou seu sapato? – começou, limpando o batom borrado no rosto – esse é o sapato de fim de festa, é para colocar o sapato de saída para a noite de núpcias.

-Ino, isso não é necessário, esse é realmente muito confortável – deu ombros e segurou a mão do marido.

-Vá trocar o sapato – ela respirou para revidar – Sakura, Vá trocar o sapato.

-Okay, estou indo... – suspirou derrotada, caminhando até ela – não vou demorar, juro.

-É só um sapato, espero que não.

-Ah, é verdade, temos que trocar seu vestido também.

-Que? – Sasuke deixou escapar – não, vamos assim mesmo, eu carrego ela no colo se não conseguirmos chegar até a casa.

Ino respirou fundo, unindo as duas mãos. Sai logo ao lado coçou a cabeça.

-Sasuke, esse vestido tem – segurou Sakura pelos braços e a girou, para que ficasse de costas para o marido – 48 botões, dois ganchos e um zíper – ao observar, o Uchiha mordeu o lábio inferior – se você tiver que abrir tudo isso aqui, você vai passar raiva e pedir o divórcio antes de deixar ela pelada!

-Eu me atrapalhei com dois ontem a noite – confessou Sai, deixando Sakura corada.

-Okay – suspirou, mais um vencido – podem ir, eu espero – preparou para si um copo de whisky e novamente sentou-se, admirando uma cerejeira. Já havia esperado 5 anos, porque não esperar mais dez minutos? Ou cinqüenta, contando com os 48 botões, dois ganchos e um zíper. De qualquer forma, era melhor esperar cinqüenta minutos aqui do que cinqüenta na cama pra tirar aquela porcaria sem rasgar.

-Agora é oficial, podemos ir – virou-se e fitou-a de cima a baixo. Seu queixo caiu, o que fez Ino aplaudir, tinha conseguido seu objetivo, poderia dormir – ou não – em paz. O vestido preto decotado valorizava seus seios, assim como suas pernas, fazendo-as parecer mais longas, pois terminava acima do joelho. Dessa vez usava uma sapatilha, afinal não iria andar de salto alto.

-Uau – as bochechas dela coraram. Não precisaria ouvir mais nada dele, sabia que estava linda só por aquilo.

-Agora vão, pombinhos, aproveitem sua noite juntos – deu as costas e caminhou até Sai, que segurou sua mão.

-Arigatou Ino, essa festa foi linda – sorriu para ela e então virou-se, saindo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou o namorado, esperando que os dois estivessem longe o suficiente para continuar.

-Bom, eu não esperava isso...

-É, e eu ainda te devo aquele sexo selvagem, vamos agora? –deu uma piscadela para a loira, que pulou em seus braços.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke respirou satisfeito quando finalmente pisaram fora do bairro Uchiha, abaixou a cabeça e relaxou, pelo menos metade dos problemas desapareceriam com isso. Era o que ele achava, pensara isso cedo demais. Alguns metros a frente, havia um problema de congestionamento, pois alguém estacionara um sapo gigante na estrada, bloqueando o caminho.

-Na-ru-to – pronunciou em sílabas, aproximando-se do local com cautela, não sabia se algo poderia sair voando (algo laranja e loiro, por exemplo) de algum lugar. Sakura apenas riu de seu stress, observando-o bater os pés e dirigir-se até onde Naruto discutia com Gamabunta sobre voltar para sua pokebola – o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-Mais um atrevidinho? Eu só quero tomar um ar e fumar um pouco – esbravejava o sapo com o cachimbo na boca para o loiro e agora Sasuke.

-Vamos, há pessoas querendo passar – 'e eu também', pensou o Uchiha, já imaginando o conforto de sua cama quente...

-Ah, você é o Uchiha? – o sapo o encarava.

-Sim, o único – realmente. Deu ombros e olhou, esperando que ele fosse sair ou qualquer coisa, menos que ele erguesse uma das patas e tentasse acertá-lo – morra lazarento, nunca pensei que ia ser tão fácil exterminar um clã.

-GAMABUNTA – Naruto gritou, tentando impedir o sapo, enquanto Sasuke desviava habilmente de suas patas gigantes.

-Hey, eu tenho que ficar vivo pra minha lua de mel – gritou, subindo em uma das árvores próximas para fugir do animal.

-Lua de mel? Okay, você tem um bom motivo – riu e soltou uma baforada de fumaça na cara do Uchiha.

-Gamabunta, eu também quero ir pra casa – exclamou o loiro, batendo o pé – seu sapo lazarento, não é minha noite de núpcias mas eu tenho mais o que fazer em CASA!

-Esse não foi o melhor jeito – suspirou Sasuke, enquanto o sapo ria alto.

-Cadê o Jiraiya quando a gente precisa dele?

-Enterrado no fundo de um lago – desceu de lá e, respirando fundo, parou na frente do grande sapo – vamos, não perturbe ninguém...

-Está me dizendo que eu estou perturbando, garoto abusado?

-Hey, vamos pra casa – Sakura abraçara Sasuke pela cintura, beijando seu rosto – oh, olá Gamabunta.

-Parabéns pelo casamento, menina.

-Obrigada – sorriu – então, queremos passar, estamos meio apressados... poderia ir embora?

-Oh, a esposa pelo menos é educada – riu o sapo, estranhamente – claro que não.

-Ora seu... – o Uchiha a segurou pela cintura, mas não conseguiu impedi-la de acertar um soco no chão. E não fora um dos fracos.

Katsuyu – a lesma gigante de Tsunade – aparecera, rastejando da floresta até onde eles estavam. Parecia tranqüila, mas nunca se sabe.

-Hey – Naruto acenou de longe, com uma tímida Hinata ao seu lado – nós já vamos para casa, okay? – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, segurando sua mão com o rosto corado.

-Porque diabos tanto barulho? – reclamou Katsuyu agora ao lado do sapo gigante. Atrapalhando ainda mais o caminho.

-Boa noite, querida, o que está fazendo do lado de fora a essa hora?– um romântico Gamabunta falou, o que fez Sasuke erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

-Tsunade me deixou tomar um ar.

-Viu, é isso que você deveria fazer, seu moleque imprestável – resmungou o sapo gigante. Sakura agora parara de se debater e apenas se confortava nos braços do atual marido, sorridente, aparentemente não via o sapo e a lesma gigante em sua frente – que tal irmos aproveitar a noite, ver a lua? Conheço um lugar ótimo.

-Pode ser, estou sem nada pra fazer mesmo – e, juntos os dois se afastaram, sumindo no interior da floresta.

-Essa foi a coisa mais bizarra que aconteceu hoje – o Uchiha murmurou boquiaberto.

-Okay, acho que ele vai passar bem a noite assim – murmurou Hinata – vamos?

-Agora mesmo – e, num piscar de olhos, pegou a morena no colo e sumiu da vista dos dois.

-Eu fico imaginando como aqueles bunshins são usados – comentou Sakura com a mão no queixo. Por um segundo, Sasuke estremeceu.

-Casa, antes que algo pior aconteça – implorou o moreno, segurando a mão da esposa enquanto caminhavam para fora da floresta.

Quando tentou apreciar a visão, o Uchiha quase morreu do coração ao ver Jiraiya empurrar Tsunade contra uma árvore, aos beijos.

-O que diabos é aquilo? – apontou, engolindo em seco para os dois. Ele não bebera muito. Okay, bebera sim, mas não tanto assim, não estava ressuscitando mortos a torto e a direito desse jeito. Com a sua sorte, logo seus parentes apareceriam para lhe cumprimentar pelo casamento.

-Sexo? – Sakura o fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não, é...

-Muito sake e quase sexo?

-Aquele velho estava morto!

Sakura riu, beijando seus lábios por um segundo. Como seu marido era bobo... Bem, não esperava que ele visse Jiraiya também, pelo que ela estava sabendo, ele estava trabalhando em seu novo livro, um muito esperado por Kakashi.

-Todo mundo achou isso... Mas na verdade ele foi levado por um rio até a casa de uma bela garota, que cuidou dele até que ele melhorasse – pausou um instante – melhorasse o suficiente para resolver apalpá-la, então ela o chutou de lá – puxou-o para longe do casal, de voyeur ela não tinha nada – como ele tinha perdido a memória, ficou vagando e vagando até chegar a Konoha... E quando ele viu os peitos da Tsunade, se lembrou de tudo novamente.

-E eles começaram a ter um caso?

-Que? Não! – Sakura fez uma cara de nojo – que parte do 'muito sake' você não entendeu?

oOoOoOo

Estavam agora no centro de Konoha. Enquanto as casas estavam escuras, nas ruas, as luzes iluminavam o caminho – para a felicidade, pensava Sasuke. Mais a frente, um ponto verde o fizera girar os olhos. Cantarolando em sua direção, Gai o segurara pelos ombros em um segundo, com um bafo muito forte de álcool, que quase deixara Sasuke bêbado por tabela.

-Kakashi, eu te desafio – gritou e soluçou logo depois – eu te desafio a lutar comigo agora mesmo – com dificuldades em se manter de pé, resolveu se soltar de seu "arqui-inimigo" e observá-lo melhor – está 1348 a 1347 para você, Hatake Kakashi, mas hoje eu irei ganhar!

-Gai-sensei, você não está muito bem pra isso agora – Sakura comentou, colocando-se entre os dois.

-Tenten, saia da frente, isso é entre mim e o canino branco de Konoha!

-Okay, isso foi estranho – Sasuke murmurou, a testa franzida, dando um passo para trás.

-Não ouse fugir! – tentou-o acertar com um soco, contudo, para a alegria dos dois, Gai não era tão bom bêbado como Lee e ele pode desviar – você é muito bom, não é a toa que é meu inimigo – a posição de Nice Guy definitivamente ficava melhor em condições sãs.

-Okay, eu aceito o seu desafio – respondeu Sasuke – o que tem na minha mão? – esticou-a, o que fez o professor aproximar-se bastante para analisá-la melhor. Quando percebeu que ele estava concentrado o suficiente, Sakura acertara um soco nele que o fizera voar metros para trás, batendo a cabeça em um poste – Kami-sama, a intenção era nocauteá-lo, não matar o coitado!

-Gomen ne – murmurou, enquanto caminhavam até o que eles esperavam não ser o cadáver de Gai-sensei. Respiraram aliviados quando perceberam que ele roncara.

-Vamos embora.

-Não podemos deixar ele sozinho aqui no meio da rua, vai esfriar...

-Conhece aquela frase "cu de bêbado não tem dono"? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, fitando-o seriamente. Ele entendera o recado e se arrastara até a esposa tristemente, pegando o corpo pesado do sensei e o colocando sobre seu ombro – e levar ele aonde? Pra nossa casa?

-Claro que não – olhou ao redor – ali, está tendo uma festa, ele deve ter vindo de lá.

-E porque ele não pode ter vindo da festa do nosso casamento?

-Porque ele não me confundiu com a Tenten por lá – bufou a kunoichi, caminhando até a casa de dois andares, onde o barulho abafado pelas paredes fazia o chão tremer. Simplesmente bateu na porta, observando o marido mal-humorado. Não falaria nada, até ela queria ir logo para casa.

-Irashaimase! – cumprimentou a mulher sorridente após abrir a porta. Temari fitara os dois alegremente – oh, a noiva e o noivo!

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, não era possível tanta coisa acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Só podia ser o karma, estava pagando por tudo o que fizera na sua vida de nukenin.

-Nós encontramos o Gai-sensei e pensamos que ele tivesse vindo daq-

-entrem! A festa de vocês estava tão boa que resolvemos fazer uma continuação por aqui – riu e puxou os dois para dentro da casa de madeira.

Uma música alta tocava e o lugar estava abafado. Algumas pessoas dançavam, outras bebiam, tentavam alguma coisa (como ficar em pé) – deixem o Gai por aí, melhor que ele esteja dormindo.

-Nocauteado.

-Tanto faz, vem, Sakura!

Inutilmente ela tentou se livrar, contudo fora puxada para a pista de dança com a loira. Sasuke sabia que isso ia levar pelo menos uma hora e se acomodou numa cadeira, nervoso. Qual era o problema com todo mundo, por que justo hoje tudo tinha que acontecer?

Kankurou se aproximou dele com uma garrafa de sake. De terno e com um sorriso bobo no rosto corado pela bebida, ele fora o único que tivera coragem de se aproximar do noivo. As outras pessoas, mesmo que não estivessem tão sãs assim, puderam ver a aura "saia daqui ou terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa" que dele emanava.

-Aceita? – mal perguntou e já servira a ele um copo grande cheio do líquido transparente, deixando na frente do moreno – a festa está boa, não?

-Uma delícia – ironizou o Uchiha, tomando o primeiro gole da bebida e fazendo uma careta. Estava quente, mas não porque fora fervido, e sim pelo calor que recebera por ter ficado a festa inteira na mão de um dos Suna brothers. Eles podiam montar uma banda.

-Sabia que você... é muito bonita? – Sasuke pulou de sua cadeira, com uma das sobrancelhas e uma expressão muito assustada. Ele era uma mulher agora? Por Kami-sama, preferia se parecer com Kakashi-sensei, pelo menos tinha algo em comum com ele.

-Você vira viado quando bebe, Kankurou? – o outro deu ombros, servindo-o de mais sake.

-Beba mais – ótimo, Kankurou queria embebedá-lo. Isso definitivamente não acontecia todo dia, estava pagando os pecados, todos eles. Desde quando era criança, que tropeçara numa pedra e falara seu primeiro palavrão. Alguém lá encima definitivamente não ia com a cara dele.

-Okay, deixa pra lá – levantou-se e deu a volta no salão, tentando se aproximar de Sakura (inutilmente, como era óbvio), enquanto Kankurou continuava a persegui-lo, agora querendo segurar sua mão – Pare com isso! – exclamou, fazendo o viajante de Suna o encarar assustado – Se você continuar, eu juro qu-

-Há, não há nada a temer, Lee, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos – e dos quase sexualmente abusados, pensou Sasuke depois que a besta verde de Konoha pulara em sua frente – veio aqui te defender – sorriu e fez sua típica pose de Nice Guy – opressor, você irá sofrer!

-Hey, não quero bagunça aqui – gritou Tenten da pista de dança para os dois. Sasuke tentou escapar pela direita, aproveitando que Sakura também fora libertada, contudo uma mão enfaixada o segurara pelo colarinho do terno.

-Você pagará ao que fez ao único Uchiha vivo, este aqui! – apontou, Sasuke apenas abaixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhado. Kami-sama deveria estar rindo lá encima, apontando e gargalhando. Ninguém mandou ser um otário e querer se vingar, pensou Sasuke, é nisso que dá, nunca mais iria nem pensar em vingar-se de ninguém, seria como a miss Universo e só pregaria a paz mundial.

-Sasuke tem um parente? – perguntou Kankurou, mais pra lá do que pra cá.

-Eu tinha parentes, por isso eu fui o ÚNICO QUE SOBROU – gritou, completamente cheio e estressado com toda aquela putaria pra cima dele. Chega, precisava dar um basta nisso logo.

E, quando pensou em fazer isso, algum motivo aleatório fez com que Lee voasse pra cima de Kankurou e vice-versa, com o pobre e estressado – ou emo, o que preferirem – Sasuke entre eles. Chutes, pontapés, socos, tapas e até puxões de cabelo ocorreram no instante que eles começaram, sem o perdido conseguir sair ou se defender de todos os ataques.

-VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM JÁ ISSO! – Temari gritou e, como uma mãe falando, os dois ficaram quietos e pararam instantaneamente – parecem duas ciranças, pelo amor de Kami-sama, eu disse quando entraram que não era pra brigar.

-Hai, Temari-sama – murmuraram os dois a contragosto.

-Pronto, podemos continuar – sorriu e uniu as mãos, não percebendo a quantidade de pessoas que a olhavam assustadas.

-Não, não podemos não, é hora do noivo e da noiva irem embora – Sasuke se levantou da bagunça e seguiu até onde Sakura estava, segurando sua mão – bye bye...

-Não me deixe, Sakura, eu não quero dançar sozinha – ela fez bico, o que fez o Uchiha girar os olhos e olhar ao redor, procurando qualquer pessoa sozinha. Okay, não qualquer uma, Lee e Kankurou passaram por seu campo de visão e foram sumariamente ignorados – aqui – caminhou até onde Shikamaru esperava sentado e o arrastara até a frente dela – dance com ele.

-Eu não quero dançar, é problemático – resmungou o Nara, dando a volta. Foi segurado pelo noivo, que aproveitou a chance e roubou a garrafa de Kankurou, segurando-o com força e despejando metade do conteúdo goela a baixo e chacoalhando a cabeça dele depois. Sakura observava assustada, com uma sobrancelha erguida a cena.

O shinobi, ao ser solto, ficara parado em pé com certa dificuldade, provavelmente observando o mundo girar ao seu redor.

-Dê dois segundos para ele se acostumar – murmurou e voltou a segurar a mão da esposa, devolvendo a garrafa para Kankurou – vamos?

-Hora de se despedir dos noivos! – alguém gritou e todos fizeram uma roda ao redor deles. Percebendo o olhar assassino de Sasuke, as pessoas preferiam cumprimentar Sakura a correr o risco de perder uma perna por ali.

Um único membro corajoso teve a audácia de se aproximar de Sasuke, e este fora Gaara, sério, carregando seu jarro nas costas, um olhar penetrante fitando o noivo.

-Parabéns, espero que seja muito feliz – estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou. Todos analisavam a cena espantados, como se fosse algo que nunca viriam mais na vida, como um passarinho rosa de bolinhas azuis dançando a macarena e comendo sucrilhos com leite. Raro demais pra ser verdade.

-Arigatou – agradeceu-o inclinando-se levemente para frente – podemos ir, Sakura – apenas o esboçar de um sorriso no canto de seu rosto fez a roda se abrir em direção a porta – sayounara, vocês foram muito simpáticos.

Depois que saíram, o silêncio permaneceu por um segundo.

-Festando galera, vamos vamos vamos! – e, obedecendo às ordens de Temari, que suspirando, observou todos dançando. Sentiu ser cutucada no ombro e, ao se virar, notou que fora por Shikamaru. Com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, puxou-a firmemente pela cintura e beijou-a com tamanha volúpia que assustou a kunoichi, no primeiro instante. Depois, ela envolveu seus braços nos ombros dele e deixou-se levar. Anotaria aquele truque para usá-lo mais para frente.

oOoOoOo

-O que mais falta acontecer hoje? – bradou para os céus, já muito estressado. A rosada soltou sua mão para colocá-la em seus ombros, parando-o.

-Acalme-se amor, já estamos chegando e teremos uma noite maravilhosa... –deu uma piscadela a ele, beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

-Espero que sim – envolveu sua cintura fina com suas mãos fortes e a puxou para mais perto, para um beijo maravilhoso. Sim, aquele era o gosto doce de sua mulher, aquele cheiro de flores que parecia preso a seu corpo, que o envolvia lentamente.

Depois que se separaram, continuaram andando. Apressadamente, para explicar os fatos com sinceridade. E a casa estava a vista. Uma bela cabana de madeira de dois andares, com flores ao redor e uma vista maravilhosa. Perfeito para a noite mais romântica de suas vidas.

-Uchiha Sasuke, eu venho aqui com ordens específicas para levar-te ao prédio da hokage – e o moreno girou os olhos ao reparar o Anbu em sua frente. Pelos deuses, ele não matara tantos inocentes assim.

-O-que-aconteceu? – falou com os dentes cerrados, espumando de raiva.

-Eu vou entrar, te espero lá dentro – deu outra piscadela a ele e se afastou, soltando sua mão no último instante.

-Como você reportou na sua ficha de nukenin, irá sair da vila amanhã pela manhã, isto está correto?

-Espero que sim – respondeu ansiosamente, batendo o pé, querendo entrar na cabana e encontrar sua rosada a esperando na cama, linda como sempre.

-Você deve renovar sua carteirinha antes de sair então, ou não poderá retornar depois.

-Carteirinha? - Que porcaria era essa?

-Sim, agora todos os ex-nukenins devem ter um documento oficial.

-Não posso fazer isso amanhã antes de sair?

-Não, ordens de meu superior.

-Okay, eu não voltarei mais a vila então – virou-se, todavia a mão do ANBU mascarado segurou seu braço, o fazendo parar – o que mais?

-Você não poderá sair com nenhum ninja da vila de Konoha também, pois, como um nukenin, você poderia levá-lo para o mesmo caminho.

-Agora? – suspirou triste, vendo que não tinha outra opção.

-Agora – respondeu com convicção o ANBU.

-Alguém mais sabe que você veio falar comigo a essa hora?

-Só o meu superior imediato, agora vamos?

-Amaterasu – o Uchiha murmurara com um dos olhos fechados, vendo o ANBU gritar e ser consumido pelas chamas negras. Arrepender-se-ia amanhã e faria a maldita porcaria antes de sair. Hahá, aquilo fora divertido.

-Sasuke – a voz musical de sua esposa o chamou e ele praticamente saltitou até ela, para encontrá-la de cara com uma porta trancada. Era Karma, não havia opção. Castigos divinos não seriam tão sádicos, talvez Murphy, mas Karma realmente era mais compatível com a situação – a chave não quer abrir a porta.

-Deixe-me tentar – encaixou a chave de madeira ornamentada em seu espaço, tentando gira-la para os dois lados, sem sucesso.

-O que o ANBU queria? – perguntou Sakura curiosa, fitando-o trabalhar em abrir a porta.

-Nada que não pode esperar até amanhecer – respondeu, agora tentando empurrar a porta com o ombro, procurando algum problema com a fechadura ou as dobradiças.

-Não recomendo fazer isso, Ino-buta-chan disse que há uma espécie de armadilha que só é desativada quando a porta for aberta do jeito certo – apontou a chave em sua mão – mas ele simplesmente foi embora?

-Foi – respondeu. Não especificou para onde ele fora, não era uma mentira – Kuso, abre de sésamo!

Como o esperado, a porta continuou parada. Sakura o fitou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

-O que? Pelo menos eu sei que não é assim que se abre agora – olhou-a erguendo as sobrancelhas. Riu depois, negando com a cabeça.

-Tem uma janela no andar de cima, podemos tentar – como o moreno deu ombros, achou que era uma boa idéia. Acumulando chakra suficiente, subiram pela madeira até o segundo andar, pulando a grade de uma sacada para olhar pela janela. Sem nenhuma proteção, como vidro, ele pode ver o interior, uma cama redonda cheia de almofadas em formato de coração sobre os lençóis de cetim vermelho-vinho – Uau, Ino-chan fez um belo trabalho – ameaçou entrar, contudo Sasuke a parou – o que?

-Se tem armadilhas lá em baixo, tem aqui em cima também – e, saltando para uma árvore ao lado, pegou uma maçã que nascera fora de época. Ainda verde e pequena, mesmo assim serviria para o experimento – vamos ver...

Sem muita força, a maçã fora jogada através da janela. A princípio, não acontecera nada.

Só a princípio.

Em um tempo menor que um piscar de olhos, a maçã fora fatiada tantas vezes que nem um espadachim profissional faria com tanta precisão cirúrgica. Depois, ainda, pegou fogo de uma maneira inexplicável e as cinzas voaram com o vento para fora do local.

-Ino fez uma cabana para nossa lua de mel ou uma mini câmara de tortura? – a curiosa ex-Haruno perguntou, assustada, segurando o braço do marido.

-Ela fez um belo trabalho mesmo – ironizou, afastando-se cuidadosamente da janela – okay, alguma idéia pra entrar?

-Bombas atômicas contam?

-Não.

-Então não tenho.

Desceram e tentaram novamente a chave, sem sucessos. Em trinta minutos, tentaram quase tudo. Entre Jutsus e umas tentativas de abrir buracos na parede, só faltou a bomba atômica propriamente dita. E apenas porque eles não tinham acesso a uma.

-Mas porque diabos nos deu uma chave que não funciona? – jogou o objeto no chão, mas logo o recolheu. Provavelmente depois se arrependeria de ter perdido a chave.

-Eu ia te mandar fazer isso – respondeu a rosada, sentada num tronco de árvore caído ali perto, pensando.

-Maldita porta – precisava descarregar sua raiva, tudo o que podia dar errado dera. Chutou a porta da cabana, controlando sua força para não ativar alguma armadilha, qualquer coisa com gás que fizesse derreter sua perna ou algo muito doido que saíra da mente da Yamanaka, que nesse momento estava em sua casa, num sexo selvagem com Sai.

Deu um passo para trás, de cabeça baixa, quando ouviu um som vindo de dentro. Um simples "clic" o fez fitar desesperadamente a porta que, como num milagre, se abrira. Boquiaberto, ficou lá. Se tivesse chutado essa porta há uma hora...

-Como diabos você fez isso? – Sakura perguntou, aproximando-se abismada da porta.

-Pelo visto Kami-sama não me odeia tanto assim... – colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela, eles entraram.

Havia tudo lá dentro. Mesas, cadeiras, sofás, poltronas, abajures... Tudo de madeira. Coitado do Yamato-sensei, Ino deve ter assustado-o muito para conseguir tal façanha. Subiram pelas escadas começando as carícias, um toque aqui, uma mão ali e chegaram ao quarto já se beijando. Sakura já tirara o terno dele e a gravata, deixando-as em alguma lugar na escada e, enquanto era empurrada para a cama, desabotoava sua camisa branca.

Caíram na cama, ela ria. Fazia tanto tempo desde que fizeram amor pela última vez que ela jurava que já tinha até desaprendido. A camisa dele se fora, e seu vestido fora levantado até sua cintura, sentia sua calcinha ser puxada para baixo.

Sasuke começara a ouvir um mosquito zunindo em sua orelha. Ignorou-o, apenas afastando-o com uma das mãos e continuando a "brincar" com sua esposa, descendo os beijos para o pescoço.

Mais um mosquito, mais uma tentativa de afastá-lo. O barulho estava alto demais, mas ele sabia que não havia nada próximo de suas orelhas...

-Sasuke – era a voz de Sakura, mas não no tom que ele esperava. Parecia preocupada. Parou de beijá-la e se afastou o rosto, para fitá-la, observando o teto, engolindo em seco.

-O que foi? – perguntou o moreno, ela apontava para o teto. Virou-se lentamente e também se assustou, indo para trás – holy crap! Que merda é essa?

O teto estava lotado de insetos, pontos pretos zunindo por todos os lados.

-Faz alguma coisa, mate-os! – a kunoichi disse, escondendo-se atrás do marido. Isso mesmo, bate em ninjas desarmada, mas os insetos estavam deixando-a louca. Fazia sentido, não eram um nem vinte, eram milhares – rápido!

Sem pensar muito, Sasuke fez os selos. Qualquer seqüência que viesse em sua cabeça naquele momento seria executada e, convenientemente – ou não – era o Katon. A bola de fogo saiu de sua boca e acertou os insetos, que se espalharam pelo quarto, fazendo a rosada se esconder nos lençóis, assustada. O fogo alcançara o teto, que começara a deixar o quarto cheio de fumaça e fogo, deixando os insetos ainda mais assustados.

Em desespero, Sasuke tentou se lembrar de alguma forma de apagar o fogo, percebeu que Sakura também tentava, com o lençol enrolado nos cabelos. Aparentemente ela estava tendo mais sucesso que ele, pois começara a fazer alguns selos.

O fogo se espalhara pelo telhado e começara a consumir as paredes do cômodo também, a fumaça irritava seus olhos. O jutsu de Sakura não dera certo, ela começara a repetir os selos.

Nesse instante, pela janela, entrou Shino e, em algo extremamente confuso para os dois. Entre a fumaça, um jutsu fora feito e simplesmente chovera no quarto. A água fora suficiente para apagar o fogo do teto – e lavar o quarto também – os insetos voltaram para sua roupa – ou onde quer que ele guardasse isso.

-Gomen nasai, Sasuke, meus insetos estão em período de reprodução e sentiram os feromônios por aqui – incrível, altas horas da madrugada e ele insistia em usar óculos escuros. Sakura estava corada, a cama estava molhada, seus cabelos e suas roupas também. Sasuke não estava muito melhor, ensopado, sujo pela fumaça, cansado e estressado.

-Bem, arigatou por apagar o fogo – disse a rosada, deixando o lençol que cobria sua cabeça cair e forçando um sorriso.

-Bom, eu posso lhes dar um presente de casamento agora – olhou para o cômodo destruído e os noivos sujos, então fez alguns selos. Sasuke sentiu um forte vento passar por ele e, quando abriu os olhos, estava limpo. Não só ele, mas também o quarto, não havia mais água no chão nem manchas nas paredes. A cama parecia menos ensopada também, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente úmida – é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

-Já é mais do que suficiente, arigatou Shino – a mulher o abraçou e beijou seu rosto, deixando-o corado. Sasuke só percebera agora, mas o quarto tinha um estranho cheiro de lírios agora que não estava ali antes.

-Ensine-me esse jutsu depois, por favor – pediu Sasuke, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Sinto não poder, já que ar não é o seu elemento – virou-se de costas – konbanwa, pois acredito que não vão dormir agora.

Habilmente saiu pela janela, deixando os dois ali sentados, um ao lado do outro, com os cabelos e roupas úmidas, exaustos. Fitaram-se calmamente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Acho que o clima já foi – murmurou Sakura, observando seu marido.

-É, eu sei.

Por um instante ficaram assim, quietos, parados, suspirando e, num ataque, praticamente pularam um nos braços do outro. O Uchiha habilmente tirou o vestido da mulher que desabotoava suas calças, numa velocidade impressionante. Já haviam esperado demais, um desperdício de tempo, de amores, de sentimentos, de vida.

Ele a empurrou para a cama, enquanto arrancava sua calcinha. Kami-sama o torturara demais por um dia, merecia sua devida recompensa, e nada melhor do que aquela noite com sua esposa. Mordiscava sua orelha enquanto seus dedos seguiam para seu sexo, lentamente a masturbando.

Não haviam passado tanto tempo juntos, mas já tinha uma idéia do que ela gostava e sabia muito bem que aquilo a estava deixando louca, podia ouvir os gemidos que ela deixava escapar, sentia que seus músculos estavam contraídos, como se pudesse resistir àquilo. Não podia, e logo iria descobrir isso sozinha.

Continuou beijando-a, descendo para seus seios. Deixara-a arrepiada quando passara a língua em seu mamilo e, mesmo assim, ouvira múrmuros de reprovação quando ele retirou a mão de seu sexo para segurar firmemente sua cintura e seu quadril.

Por mais que a quisesse naquele momento, preferiu torturá-la mais um pouco. Beijou sua barriga, descendo o rosto até seu sexo. Sakura girou os olhos e gemeu alto, sentindo-se completamente domada. Ela era dele, desde os 7 anos de idade, quando o observara pela primeira vez. Nunca esperaria que viria a casar com ele anos depois.

Quando sentiu-a excitada o suficiente, parou. Dessa vez ela reclamou mais avidamente. Posicionou-se para penetrá-la, ele já estava mais do que excitado o suficiente. Contudo, não esperava que quem fosse pará-lo seria a própria kunoichi. Sorriu e o empurrou para baixo dela, tomando o controle. Sentou sobre ele e mordiscou sua orelha, sussurrando:

-Minha vez – a voz rouca dela o levara a loucura. Ela acariciara seu membro, roçando a pele macia de sua mão contra ele, enquanto beijava o pescoço do e-nukenin. Sakura estava brincando com ele, sadicamente. Até demais para o gosto do Uchiha.

Agora ela mudara a brincadeira. Ameaçava deixar que ele o penetrasse, contudo o impedia no último instante e o beijava mais. Sasuke sorriu e deixou-se fitar o teto, sentindo o prazer pulsar em suas veias por todo o seu corpo. Acumulou forças e, num gesto que surpreendeu até a kunoichi, jogou-a novamente na cama úmida e a penetrara com força, tanta que até a deixara sem ar por um instante. Beijou seus lábios e começou a se movimentar dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer. Isso o excitava ainda mais – como se fosse possível – e o fez aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.

Sentiu o corpo contraído sobre o seu, queria que ela relaxasse para poder sentir com mais intensidade o orgasmo que viria.

-Aishiteru – murmurou para ela, somente para ela, fitando seus orbes verdes intensamente. Ela sorriu e o beijou, os batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados, contudo os músculos não tanto assim. Aproveitou a chance para aumentar a força das estocadas, enlouquecendo a kunoichi e a levando para o orgasmo naquele instante, com tal intensidade que ela curvara o corpo para trás.

O Uchiha sentiu-a contrair os músculos ao redor de seu membro ereto e, ao ouvi-la gemer no ápice do prazer, sentiu-se lá também.

Ele caiu sobre ela, com cuidado para não jogar seu peso completamente e apoiando-se nos antebraços, fitando-a.

-Aishiterumo – murmurou, respirando rapidamente com a mão sobre o peito. Sasuke riu.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e observou pela janela o céu claro e os primeiros raios de sol iluminando o dia. Era belíssimo, mas ainda não era melhor que ela, fitou seus olhos verdes e recebeu um beijo, um belo desejo de bom dia.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou ao vê-la se levantar da cama e seguir em direção ao armário (Sim, havia um armário lá), abrindo as portas de madeira e retirando um kimono rosa com vários detalhes por toda sua extensão. De lá também tirou um kimono para ele, esticando-o sobre sua frente;

-Está na nossa hora, temos que ir pra pousada – a contragosto, Sasuke se levantou.

oOoOoOo

Uma hora depois, estavam saindo. O Uchiha ainda estava pasmo de ver Sakura tão bonita mesmo depois de todas as aventuras da noite passada. As duas grandes fendas em seu kimono com certeza deixavam seu caminhar mais sexy, enquanto ele se sentia um velho com aquelas roupas tradicionais, contudo tinha que concordar, formavam um belo casal.

Estavam caminhando de mãos dadas para a entrada da vila, onde sua carruagem – uma carroça alugada por Ino – os levaria para uma pousada há alguns quilômetros da vila, numa encosta muito tranqüila.

-O-oh – Sakura disse para o marido, que, a contragosto, tirou os olhos das pernas da mulher e olhou para frente.

Todos os vários participantes do casamento estavam ali, na porta da vila, esperando os dois aparecerem. Oh não, de novo não, Sasuke iria surtar ali mesmo se demorassem mais de vinte minutos pra deixar a vila, pelo menos era o que Sakura achava.

-Ohayou – disse a todos, e um festival de gritos e aplausos começara. O moreno chegou até a esboçar um sorriso.

-Eu sei que sexo acalma, mas isso é ridículo – Temari comentou com Ino e Tenten ao seu lado.

-Pelo visto ele foi comido na infância – todas olharam para quem comentara, Neji – o que foi?

-Você não pode falar nada, querido...

-Hora de se despedir dos noivos! – a mesma pessoa gritou e todos seguiram-na, dizendo 'tchau', 'boa viagem' e 'felicidades'.

Logo estavam no carroça, com as malas na parte de trás. Do meio da multidão, um ANBU saíra e lhe entregara algo de plástico.

-Pronto, agora você pode sair da vila, boa viagem.

E, somente então viram Konoha desaparecer atrás deles. Estavam juntos e felizes, agora, amanhã e para todo o sempre.

**Owari**

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Yoo minna-san, que saudades de vocês /o/

**Pain**: oh noes, a gente por aqui de novo ¬¬?

**Itachi**: e ai, garotas do meu Brasil, como passaram todo esse tempo sem mim ;°?

**Kizame**: muito bem, com certeza u.u

**Deidara**: quem não passou muito bem foi a gente, tendo que agüentar esse traste falando o tempo todo e.e'

**Sasori**: issae, eu morri na saga, mas eu TO VIVO, OKAY?

**Itachi**: chatos u.u

**Zetsu**: é só o Itachi e.e'

**Deh**: bom, essa fic é dedicada a Kammy-chan pro aniversário dela, consegui fazer aeaaeaeae

**Konan**: e vai ser morta pelo pessoal da outra longa que ta esperando xD

**Deh**: eu sei :X

**Kakuzu**: e quando aparecemos de novo?

**Pain**: (de dedos cruzados) nunca mais, nunca mais, nunca mais...

**Deh**: nem sei, hein, galera e.e

**Pain**: Yes! Vamos festar, aeaeaae... omedetou tanjoubi Kammy /o/

**Konan**: você podia ser menos expressivo, meu amor e.e'

**Hidan**: foda-se, o viadinho só ta falando a verdade u.u

**Itachi**: Cheesecake (fazendo poses sexy)

**Tobi**: hey, Tobi tá aqui, Tobi é um good boy :3

**Sasori**: Tobi nããão é um good boy, nós sabemos disso e.e'

**Kisame**: por favor diga que vai mandar o Itachi logo, ninguém agüenta mais essa praga e.e

**Deh**: não, eu não sou de repetir presente 8D

**Kisame**: vou me isolar no ártico, boa sorte u.u (com a trouxinha nas costas já)

**Deh**: K-chan, Sasuke e Kakashi já estão a caminho, chegam aí amanhã a noite 8D

**Itachi**: eu passo te ver no natal, porque eu sou o Papa sexy noel ;D

**Sasori**: ainda bem que to morto e não preciso ver isso e.e'

**Pain**: vamos acabar isso, pelo amor de Kami-sama u.u

**Itachi**: ou seja, eu 8D

**Deh**: eto... deixem reviews :3

**Tobi**: reviews, reviews, reviews /o/

**Pain**: issae, reviews (preparando a malinha pra ir pra praia) vamos, amor u.u

**Konan**: (de óculos escuros e biquíni) deixem reviews galera xD

**Itachi**: e serão abençoados com a visita do papa sexy Noel ;D

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


End file.
